The Irrepressible Heir
by Just Like Vacation
Summary: It's been three years since the Battle of Manhattan, and Percy makes an important decision, something that will change his life forever. However, strange things start happening, something that relates to the Second Great Prophecy. AU.


**Title: **The Irrepressible Heir

**Author:** Just Like Vacation

**A/N**: Here's my attempt at something pretty cliche (Chaos stories). Hopefully, it'll be different in a good way. I hope you guys like it.

* * *

><p>Watching over the campers gathering into the camp, Percy Jackson smiled. It had been three years after the Battle of Manhattan, and the camp had finally gotten back to what it once was. The losses of the war had been severe, and it took three years of recruiting and improvements to get the camp back to its feet. Now, however, the camp was in tip top shape. Since the forces of Kronos had basically died off, campers were much easier to find and recruit, and as a result of Percy's request of the gods, most had their own cabins to enter.<p>

Percy turned away from the glorious sight and walked in the direction of his cabin. He took in the light, loose atmosphere of the camp, greatly contrasting the tense atmosphere of three years prior.

"What's with that stupid smile, Kelp Head?" asked a very familiar voice.

Percy looked up with slight anticipation and his smile got brighter at the face that he matched with the voice. "Thalia! I didn't know the Hunters were visiting today! Why are you here?"

"Well, I have no idea," Thalia said, "but Lady Artemis said that there was going to be an event I didn't want to miss, so she gave me the day off."

"Oh, is that so?" Percy's eyebrows dripped with sweat. Now it was going to be even _more_ awkward. The fact that Artemis let Thalia come here bothered Percy. _Why now of all days?_

"So, what's happening today?" Thalia inquired.

Percy had no idea what to do. It would be great to hear her opinions on the subject, but he already knew what she would say. They had known each other for quite a while, and had even been through a war together. If he were to tell her, she would be the first person to learn about this. Well, the first _mortal_ to know. Percy had already told _her_, shivering at the thought.

* * *

><p>The elevator dinged, signaling the 600th floor of the Empire State building. Percy's heart was pounding, wondering what awaited him: acceptance or denial. Instead of dwelling on this, he shook this thought out of his mind. He was never one for thinking things through, in the first place<em>.<em> As usual, Olympus glittered with elegance and beauty. Of course, _she_ had redesigned the place. It was only right that the place was this beautiful. Any signs of the war three years ago were gone, obliterated. Only clean perfection showed up in all the right places. This, of course, made the task even harder.

_Am I even right for her?_ This thought had haunted him ever since they got together, and it was only magnified by what he was about to do right now. With these demons on his shoulder, he trudged on. Arriving in the throne room, one person sat in her throne, as if expecting him. Percy knelt down in front of the goddess, waiting for her permission to rise.

"Look up, Perseus," said the goddess of wisdom, Lady Athena. "I can only assume one thing as to why you are here. I sense your mind is in turmoil, and it is rightfully so. However-"

"Lady Athena, may I please have your daughter's hand in marriage?" Percy blurted out. Many things were going through his mind; so much that he had not even listened to any of the words the goddess had said.

Athena sighed at Perseus' request. Her premonition had been right. Why else would he ask for an audience with her? She had ran many simulations in her mind, as a goddess of wisdom should. One-hundred percent of the time, this was the result of the simulation. And every single time, she had done the same thing.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to propose," said Percy.<p>

"Oh, that's cool," said Thalia, but she realized what he had just said. "WHAT?"

Percy smirked at her reaction, it was just what he had expected. His expectation also brought one more thing, something that was unexpected. Percy had finally pieced the pieces together, and realized why Thalia was here. Artemis knew about this, too. He had not expected the goddess of wisdom to be a gossiper. _Who else knows about this?_

"I asked Athena for permission, and she accepted. I didn't think she would tell other people, though," Percy said, looking up at the thundering sky.

Getting over her previous outburst, Thalia tried to act cool after her slightly girly squeal. "I mean, uh, cool Percy. I was expecting for this to happen."

"That's not going to make me forget about your squeal, you know that, right?" The next thing he knew, Percy was one the ground, an arrow pointing to his face.

An menacing smile "graced" Thalia's face, not matching her anger-filled, stormy, blue eyes. "What was that, Percy?"

"Percy, Thalia, what are you guys doing?" The voice was also very familiar, it was something that Percy had heard since he was twelve years old. It was her, his soon-to-be-wife.

Thalia whispered to Percy, "There she is."

_Yeah_, Percy thought, _there she is_.

Annabeth.


End file.
